


【美苏】持家有道

by Akaeatthemup



Series: 契约婚姻 [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Illya, Domestic Fluff, Fiction writer!Solo, Housekeeper!Illya, Loving Marriage, M/M, Top Napoleon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 伊利亚·科里亚金先生这辈子最后悔的事，就是成为拿破仑·苏洛的家政夫。作为一个爱好整洁、喜爱打扫，而且以整理为职业的人，他实在不能理解，自己怎么会和拿破仑·苏洛这种人结婚了。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Series: 契约婚姻 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929853
Kudos: 4





	【美苏】持家有道

伊利亚·科里亚金先生这辈子最后悔的事，就是成为拿破仑·苏洛的家政夫。

这份工作是在他的朋友盖比·泰勒小姐的推荐下促成的，因为有了泰勒小姐的再三保证，他第一次与苏洛先生见面时，满心以为见到的会是一位风度翩翩的小说家，然而，这次见面只持续了不到半分钟便结束了——

“您好，我是伊利亚·科里亚金，A公司的家政人员。”

打开门站在他对面的，的确是一位如传言中一样英俊的男人——忽略掉他那乱蓬蓬的头发和皱巴巴的睡袍的话。

科里亚金先生递出自己的名片，等待对方回应，但等了几秒，对面的小说家却只是张大了嘴、愣愣地看着他，让他不由得担心他手中的咖啡杯会不会突然掉落。

“苏洛先生？”

科里亚金先生忍不住出声提醒，突然，小说家先生大叫一声，将咖啡杯塞进他手里，然后转身冲回了房内：“我想到了！”

急促的脚步声在房间里回荡，他未来的雇主已经消失在楼梯上，只留下他不知所措地站在门口，打量眼前这座华丽漂亮的大宅。

这是一栋有些年头的宅子了，有过翻修的痕迹，但依旧优雅端庄。科里亚金先生捧着那杯咖啡，站在门口四处张望。从他能看得到的地方开始，家具都是厚实沉稳的实木，沙发是皮质的，客厅里有个高大的壁炉，上面还有一个鹿头装饰。更深一点的地方、壁炉旁，摆着一个架子，上面放着铠甲和刀剑，科里亚金先生还瞥见了几个盾牌，如果他没看出，还有一副羊皮地图铺在旁边的桌子上。

就在他以为自己是走进了某座中世纪城堡时，他发现自己错了。与刀剑和盾牌摆在一起的，是一叠又厚又沉的书，几乎有他的拳头那么厚；成打的报纸和纸箱塞在角落里，垃圾桶已经爆满，因此披萨盒与外卖包装袋散落在沙发上、壁炉前、茶几上，桌上放水果的地方还扔着一只沾满茶渍的茶，而几个小巧白皙的骨瓷茶杯被扔在一个石膏像旁落灰，可怜巴巴地等待他人的拯救。

这个客厅的惨状彻底激起了科里亚金先生的打扫欲。他从小就喜欢整洁，对家务无师自通，也享受将事物摆放得井井有条的成就感，因此进入家政公司后，他如鱼得水，因为帮助他的雇主们恢复规整与秩序不仅是他的工作，更是他的乐趣所在。

他很快开工了。首先被清理的，是垃圾桶里的垃圾，科里亚金先生没费什么功夫就找到了放在后院的垃圾桶，还顺手带走了放在车库门前的几个垃圾袋；其次被清除出客厅的，是那些被拆得七零八落的外卖盒与包装袋，科里亚金先生还在沙发底下找到一个已经开始发霉的油蜡纸，房子的主人估计还没意识到它的存在，但科里亚金先生以绝佳的职业敏锐揪出了它，让它回到它应该待着的地方去——垃圾桶；紧接着，骨瓷茶杯被一一清洗干净，家政夫自己找到了厨房，让茶杯们归位，又顺利地发现了另一个需要好好打扫一番的战场，但他仍决定先将客厅打扫干净。他在橱柜里找到清扫工具将客厅的垃圾扫地出门，将纸箱和报纸用绳子捆好放进杂物房，客厅焕然一新，但那些被随意摆放的武器他没敢乱动，免得这位小说家因此怪罪自己。现在他舒服多了，直起身来抹汗，看着自己的劳动成果，笑得像个满足的农民。

稍事休息后，科里亚金先生到厨房进行第二场战斗。然而这里比客厅的脏乱程度有过之而无不及，他花了好一阵子才将堆积如山的餐具收集起来，然而打开洗碗机后他惊呆了。里面放着茶叶、果干、胡椒粒、咖啡，甚至还有一袋已经融化的冰块！他将这些错位的食物拿出来，将餐具让进去让这个被错待的洗碗机重新开始工作，然后打开冰箱，再次受到了惊吓——冷鲜层空空如也，冷冻层却放满餐具、果冻、过期杂志和速冻披萨，一个已经干瘪的苹果被塞在角落，表皮覆盖着一层霜，拿出来后，科里亚金先生发现这枚可怜的果实早就过了可使用期，不得不将它送入垃圾桶，不管这是不是它应有的命运。

科里亚金先生受够了，他要当面问问这位拿破仑·苏洛先生，看看他脑子里到底都在装些什么，然后——然后，让他务必聘请自己。他几乎能听到这栋宅子在发出悲鸣，有这样一个主人，对这栋漂亮的老宅来说实在是个悲剧。

科里亚金先生大步上楼，找到书房，小说家正在里面拼命打字，一边打还一边喃喃自语。他敲了敲门，小说家没应声也没做反应，似乎完全没听见声响，于是他用力咳嗽一声，然后又敲了敲门，这回苏洛先生终于回过了神，转头望向他的方向，脸上的茫然在看见他的瞬间变成了惊喜。

“噢——是你！”

苏洛先生丝毫没有表现出创作被打断时的恼怒——或许就算他有，也在抬起来的瞬间消失了——相反，他将身子转过来，表情就像盼着父母归来的雏鸟一样。

科里亚金先生稍微安了安心，但接下来，小说家一把抓住他的手，诵起诗歌来：“你微微笑着，不同我说什么。而我觉得，为了这个，我已等待很久了*。”

家政夫背上的寒毛统统竖了起来。他愣在那里，瞪着小说家，半天没能从这阵惊恐和反胃中反应过来。这时，小说家又说话了：

“你觉得这句怎么样？是泰戈尔的诗，在告白时会不会显得太装腔作势？”

会，绝对的。

然而，没等他说话，小说家又自顾自开口了：“我的天，你的眼睛真好看。请坐下来好么？“

他推过一张椅子，不由分说地把科里亚金先生摁在上面观察起来，简直像在观察一个珍稀动物。

“你的头发是稻金色的？真美。”小说家捏着他的下巴，“天啊，你的睫毛好长，而且也是金色的……”

家政夫准备的那套说辞根本没来得及说出口就烂在了腹中。被陌生人这样近距离地观察和评论让他面红耳赤，然而小说家的语气和态度又是那么诚恳和温和，让他也不好意思拒绝，只能任由着他继续用手拨弄自己的头发、打量自己的瞳色。

“请相信我，这样的观察对一个小说家来说是非常必要的，我的所作所为绝对不是出于轻薄或者恶意。”小说家甚至这么说，同时用蓝色的眸子恳求地看着他，“您为我提供了非常棒的灵感，为了表示谢意，能不能请您和我共进晚餐呢？”

说到这，科里亚金先生才想起正事来。

“抱歉，您提醒我了。我今天来是为了来和您签订家政服务合同的，我的工作里的确包含了‘准备晚餐’这项内容，如果您不介意，今晚吃这些怎么样？”

科里亚金先生拿出他制定的菜单，那是从上一位家政妇那里拿到的菜单，上面都是这位挑剔的小说家爱吃的东西。果然，苏洛先生喜出望外，立刻笑得开怀。

“太好了，你真是个天使。”

就这样，他的工作就算定下来了。

“你真神奇。”

这是科里亚金先生开始家政工作两周以来听到的最多的话。

在他面前，苏洛先生毫不吝啬自己的赞扬，而且总是多多益善，似乎不夸奖科里亚金先生他就会像个自闭症患者一样缩回自己的壳里去。但是天父在上，他不过是将早餐端到了苏洛先生的床边并且将他叫醒罢了。这不是什么值得大加赞扬的事，而且也规定在他们的合约里——科里亚金先生需要每日按时叫醒苏洛先生。他很肯定，上一任家政妇也有同样的工作，但苏洛先生对待他就像对待一个从天而降的救世主一样。

“抱歉，我肯定给你添了很多麻烦吧？上一任家政妇离职之后我家里就一团糟。”

苏洛先生从床上坐起来，接过他递来的面包和牛奶。

“别担心，这都是我的工作。”

面包微微烤过，涂上了黄油；为了保证维生素的摄取量，科里亚金先生做了一份沙拉；鸡蛋和牛奶则是为了供应充足的蛋白质和糖分。苏洛先生吃得很开心，科里亚金先生也感到欣慰，然而第二天，他发现苏洛先生开始拒绝起床，除非他给他做墨西哥鸡肉卷。

科里亚金先生压着心头的疑惑满足了雇主的这一愿望，苏洛先生乖乖起床了，第二天，他却发现苏洛先生开始得寸进尺，要求家政夫将涂满蜂蜜的吐司端到他床上，而且还要吃一碗用各种梅子打成的果泥才罢休。接下来的一周，小说家越来越过分、越来越肆无忌惮，他的要求也从“早餐想吃金枪鱼”变成“早餐想吃金枪鱼、咖啡要冷萃的、水蜜桃要像雨水过后的意大利花园一样脆生生的”。科里亚金先生的不满越积越多，终于，在小说家又一次赖床、并且提出要用一个早安吻来交换他的起床之后，科里亚金先生爆发了。

“起不起床随便你，反正不能赶完稿子会被骂的也不是我。”

他扔下苏洛先生的早餐就走了，中午，小说家找到正在厨房里切番茄的他，试探着问道：“我今早惹你生气了？”

“没有。”

“真的？”

“真的。“

“那现在能给我一个早安吻吧，我已经乖乖起床了。“

科里亚金先生转过身来，怒视他的雇主。“早安吻不在我的工作范围内。”

“别害羞，我不会介意的。”

“我没有！”

刀子敲在砧板上，发出一声可怕的巨响，小说家吓了一跳，然而一秒后又恢复了原先的神情。

“你果然还是生气了吧？”

“你什么一定要问这个问题？”

小说家倚在流理台上，饶有兴趣地看着他。“真有趣，你终于露出点别的表情了。比起你努力保持冷静的模样，你现在的表情更加有趣。”

科里亚金先生感觉自己受到了极大的挑衅，他将刀子一放，转过身正视他的雇主，试图用六尺半的身高压制他。

“这是什么意思？”

“字面上的意思。”

“解释清楚。”

“你发火的样子美得要命，你知道么？”

那股寒毛直竖的感觉又来了。科里亚金先生压抑了几周的怀疑得到了证实——这个男人果然心怀不轨。虽然他知道小说家都有些怪癖，但他的确没想到会是这样的“怪癖”。他将围裙一解，说：“抱歉，我要辞职。”

“不行，我们在合约里定了期限的，如果你现在辞职，就是违约，要支付违约金。”

“我会支付违约金的……”

“我劝你还是再看一看违约金的金额再决定要不要辞职。”

小说家拿出那份合同递给他，科里亚金先生找到“违约责任”那一项，在计算违约金金额时舌头打结、手指打颤、两眼发黑。

“所以，你的决定是？”

可怜的科里亚金先生愤愤地扯回那件围裙，系回腰上。他继续切之前没有切完的番茄，但现在他将砧板敲得梆梆响，而小说家对这样的场面似乎格外满意。

“很好，那么我们就继续合作愉快吧，科里亚金先生。”

在开始工作两周后就差点与自己的雇主撕破脸皮实在不是什么好事，原本科里亚金先生十分享受将这栋漂亮的宅子打扫干净的成就感，现在却觉得这里是个监狱。唯一的好处也许是他不用再装成沉稳冷静的专业人士，可以尽情地给他的雇主泼冷水。甚至，这成了他最近唯一的乐趣。

“你下次再带女人回家记得让她进主卧的浴室，否则长发掉进下水道会堵住。“

浴室里，科里亚金先生带着塑胶手套，将堵在下水道的长发一一捞出来，苏洛先生在一旁一边吃牛肉条一边看，丝毫没有因为那把纠结的头发影响到胃口。

“你也在客卧的浴室放一个防堵的玩意不就好了？”

“我每周的采购时间是周五下午，如果这能赶上你带女人回家的速度的话当然没问题。”家政夫抓着那把头发转过身来，“顺便，以你带女人回家的频率、偷懒不干活的频率、赖床的频率，我很怀疑你这个月没法按时截稿。”

“噢，该死的——”话音刚落，苏洛先生转身就往书房冲去。

科里亚金先生不打算放过他，跟在后面继续说道：“以这位小姐掉头发的数量来说，我很怀疑她的身体不太健康。苏洛先生，我奉劝您下次挑选女伴的时候更谨慎一点。“

书房那边传来一阵剧烈的咳嗽声，这让科里亚金先生一阵窃喜。

然而，几个小时后，科里亚金先生的受难开始了。晚餐后，苏洛先生突发急性肠胃炎，上吐下泻到近乎脱水，科里亚金先生原本已经下班了，现在不得不从半个城市之外赶过来开车带苏洛先生去医院。折腾近三个小时之后，深夜，他载着苏洛先生回家，确认他已经安稳地躺在床上之后，第一件事就是翻箱倒柜找出苏洛先生的零食和烟全部扔掉，酒柜上锁、咖啡没收。然后他坐在小说家的客厅里开了个自我反省会，检讨自己是什么地方出现了纰漏才会导致这样的结果，最后他的结论是——八成是拿破仑·苏洛在他不知道的时候又偷吃了什么乱七八糟的东西！想到这里，他又检查一遍，确认宅子里再也没有不合理的零食之后才躺下休息。

接下来的几天，科里亚金先生不得不二十四小时待在苏洛先生家里照顾他，免得这位不省心的小说家又胡乱折腾。

“水、药、粥。吃了它们。”他端着午餐到苏洛先生房里，毫不意外地看见小说家面如土色、萎靡不振。

“伊利亚，我想吃点甜的，吃了两天粥，我的舌头都要尝不出味道来了！“

“蜂蜜水和水煮苹果，二选一。”

“没有苹果派这个选项？”

“没有。”

小说家一下子垮了下来，垂头丧气的。

“如果你之前注意点，现在就犯不着这样了。”他把放着食物的托盘递过去，“盖比刚刚打电话过来了，她说可以再宽限你五天。”

“天佑盖比。”

“你先管好你自己吧。”看到小说家有气无力的模样，科里亚金先生也不由得放软了一些语气，“待会我帮你做一份水煮苹果，先把粥喝掉。”

“遵命。”

科里亚金先生叹着气下楼去，他绝对想不到，一年后，他和这个“麻烦到想把他揍到地里去”的男人结婚了。

“我这辈子最后悔的事，就是来给你工作。”

科里亚金先生一边用吸尘器清理着地毯，一边泄愤地将苏洛先生随手扔到地上的手球踢到了沙发底下。他发出一声低低的怒吼，不得不停下吸尘器跪到地上伸长手臂去够那个球。等他直起身子来，苏洛先生的视线正毫无遮拦地停留在他的腰臀上。

“拿破仑·苏洛！”

苏洛先生装作一脸茫然地问：“怎么了？”

科里亚金先生气不打一处来。“你一周别想碰咖啡因了！”

“什么！”苏洛先生一下站了起来，“亲爱的K，你不能这么对我！这周就要截稿了，没有咖啡因我会死的！”

科里亚金先生一个字也没说，收好收尘器径直走进厨房，苏洛先生只能像只可怜的哈巴狗一样跟在他身后，耷拉着脸求道：“亲爱的，甜心，宝贝，我下次绝对不这样了……”

“绝对不哪样？”科里亚金先生整理着洗碗机里的餐具，头也不抬，“不把用过的避孕套乱扔，不把吃剩的东西直接倒进水槽，还是……”他的声音和动作突然停了，苏洛先生感到一丝不妙，正想开溜，却被一把扯回原地。

“又、把、茶、叶、放、在、洗、碗、机、里、了？”

家政夫的手从洗碗机里缓慢地抽出来，他手里拿着一个茶罐，漂亮的花体在上面写着：“大吉岭红茶：醇厚美味，来自喜马拉雅山的馈赠。”

小说家的表情僵在了脸上。“砰”的一声，那罐红茶被重重放在桌面。小说家的表情由僵硬向痛苦转变。

“伊利亚，我……我不是故意的……”

“苏洛先生，”家政夫打断他，“请您说说看，这是第几次了？”

“我……呃……”

“第五十一次。”家政夫说道，“自从我开始在这里工作，这是我第五十一次发现您把茶罐放进洗碗机里了。请好好解释一下，否则您这个月都别想碰咖啡因了，我说到做到。”

“我……这是……哈哈……亲爱的……”

小说家眼神飘忽、支支吾吾、闪烁其词、顾左右而言他，而家政夫岿然不动、铁面无私、不近人情、不达目的誓不罢休。

猝不及防地，苏洛先生向前贴近几步，猛地吻上了科里亚金先生。科里亚金先生毫无准备，被压到了流理台上。被爱人密集地亲吻着，他不得不承认，他怀念这种感觉。苏洛先生身上有一股红没药和烟草的味道，估计是须后水的功劳。家政夫叹了口气，感谢苏洛先生还记得在忙得头昏脑涨的截稿期涂须后水，否则现在他肯定会毫不犹豫地甩开他让他滚远点，但看在这股好闻的味道份上，他愿意让他多吻一会儿。

他们好几个星期没亲热过了，苏洛先生正在截稿期，已经连续一周通宵写稿，每天不是挣扎着起床就是挣扎着打字，而科里亚金先生也连带着过了一个星期灾难般的日子。

自从他成为苏洛先生的家政夫后，叫苏洛先生起床的任务就交到了他的手上。一开始苏洛先生碍于自己的形象还能自控，但享受过一次科里亚金先生捧着早点和热茶到他床边的叫醒服务后，他彻底放弃了自己起床，每天变着花样的赖床，就为了让科里亚金先生来哄他、劝他，到后来，科里亚金先生不得不威逼利诱、软硬兼施才能将苏洛先生从床上拽起来。于是，截稿期这一周，科里亚金先生在经历一系列的叫天天不应叫地地不灵之后，不得不和苏洛先生达成协议：只要他能按时起床，就给他准备充足的咖啡因——现在，这个协议八成是到头了？

“伊利亚……我下次肯定不会再犯了……”苏洛先生的唇贴着他的耳根，声音的震动让科里亚金先生感觉自己那片肌肤下的血管也加速了跳动。

“你保证？”

科里亚金先生叹了口气，清楚地知道苏洛先生这个习惯注定改不过来。他看见过他写入神时的模样：小说家一边喃喃自语，一边将茶罐放进洗碗机，然后拿着茶杯双眼放空地离开厨房。整个流程无比流畅，堪比机械化流水线作业。而科里亚金先生也不敢在这时候贸然打断他，毕竟苏洛先生在对待自己的作品上是个完美主义者，如果他害他手中的那一缕缪斯启示溜走了，不用苏洛先生出声，科里亚金先生会先将自己绞死。

“我保证。”

他们又亲昵了一会儿，等到苏洛先生确认科里亚金先生的怒气烟消云散，他们才分开。

“快滚去写你的小说，待会我给你泡咖啡。”

“你是最棒的，我爱你。”苏洛先生在他的脸上亲了一口，这才恋恋不舍地离开厨房。

科里亚金先生现在不太确定，他到底是给自己找了一份家政夫的工作，还是找了一个麻烦。

*“你微微笑着……”：泰戈尔，《飞鸟集》


End file.
